the_fallen_childrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 6 : The War - Part 1
Chapter 6 : The War - Part 1 Aubrey's POV For the last two days we've been training practically non-stop, Anna said the angels are going to attack today, and so, we've split into groups, our best fighters, including me, are hiding to the West of camp, while the other who can fight are guarding the North. Riley, Lillian and Kaydie are hiding in their tents, William, Hunter, Destiny, Maya and Hailey are with me, and the rest are at the North. "I'm kind of nervous, when are they going to show up?" Destiny wispered into my ear. "I didn't hear what time, just sometime today..." I responded, I told them that I had overheard a couple soldiers talking but one had noticed me, and that was why I had sratches on my hand and I knew when they were going to attack. "Be quiet you two, they're right there!" Maya wispered, exaserated. "Sorry May..." Destiny and I muttered in unison. "Just be quiet and wait untill they get close enough..." She said, pulling her sword out of the loop in her belt. "Just wait... Now!" We all jumped out of the bushes and grabbed the soldier closest to us, then turned to the other soldiers. "Move and these 6 die. " Hunter threatened. Near the back was a little girl, about my age, she looked scared, and quite a bit like Anna, just younger. "The girl at the back, how old do you think she is?" I wispered to Destiny. "Same age as us? Why?" "She kind of like another soldier I've seen, plus she looks way to young to be on the battlefield..." "True, if it devolves into chaos, I'll try to get the others to just injure her, it would be sad to kill someone that young..." She wispered back. "What are you two pipsqueaks wispering about?" A soldier shouted. "That little girl at the back, she looks way too young to be here." I responded. "That little girl is the younger sister of Captain Zane and the scout squad leader's little sister, she has every right to be here." He said, rather proudly. "Anna's little sister..." I muttered. "What?" Destiny asked. "Nothing, just be sure not kill her, Anna would kill me..." "Um okay, but who's Anna?" "No one." "Squad leader A- " The soldier in arms started to say, but I covered his mouth. "Say another word and I might 'accidentally' pull the trigger." I wispered into his ear, he just nodded nervously. "So what are we going to do here? Are you going to attack us and sacrifice the lives or your friends here, or will you back off and tell the other soldiers to back off?" I added, loud enough forr everyone to hear. "They're soldiers, they're prepared to lay down their lives for the sake of killing you devils." The soldier who had shouted at Destiny and I said. "First off, we're fallen angels, not devils, and second, I'll gladly kill them, I mean I've already killed 6 soldiers, what's a couple more?" I said, starting to pull the trigger of the gun down. "You're bluffing, you're, what, 13? You couldn't kill someone." The soldier said. "Sure, how about we ask this guy what he wants?" I uncovered his mouth after saying that. "Like he said I'm a soldier, I'm prepared to die..." He muttered without hesitence. "Your lack of fear of death really annoyes me..." I wispered into his ear before slowly pulling the trigger, just like all the other soldiers I've killed, it went straight through his head, killing him right away. I let go of him and let his body drop to the floor. "Oops, I got some blood on my shirt... " I said, simply for the sake of annoying them further. "Now it's personal!" One of the soldiers near the back shouted, trying the push his way to the front, before he got far, I raised my gun and fired off a shot, he fell to the ground, a bullet wound in his head. "I'll kill all of you if I have too, so go back to your little base and leave us alone." I threatened. "I've said this before, but I'll say it again, we're soldiers, we won't hesitate to lay down our lives for the sake of Captain Zane's goal!" The first soldier said again. "Kill the others." I muttered waving my hand. Starting with the soldier in Hunter's arms, who died from a stab through the heart with a sword. Then the one in William's arms, a gun shot to the head, Then Hailey's, who's throat was slit with Hailey's knife. Followed by Destiny's a stab through the heart with a knife, and finally Maya's who's head was cut straight off with Maya's sword. The soldiers fell to the ground one by one, all dead. The other soldiers stared at their dead friends, but Anna's sister seemed unaffected, I was assuming she'd seen worse before. "Attack!" The soldier who seemed to be the leader shouted. The soldiers charged at us and we became lost in the fight, soldier after soldier fell, none ever able to hit us. I was trying to watch Anna's sister, but lost her in the crowd, dang it, I need to make sure she doesn't die. Well I was looking for Anna's sister, a soldier managed to hit me, not a bad wound, just a small cut on my arm, but I knew all the others would be affected by it. Dang it, I need to be more careful, if I get hurt too much all the others will get hurt too... "Watch out." Anna's sister wispered into my ear, pulling me out of the way of one of the other soldiers' swords. "Kylie! She's the one we need to kill! If we kill her all the others die!" The soldier who's sword just missed me shouted. "Anna said to make sure you didn't get killed." She wispered again. "And Anna told me to make sure you didn't get killed either." I wispered back. "Then we're on the same page, Anna's wants us both alive, and even if that means betraying Zane, I won't let you die." She wispered, pulling me out of the way of another attack, and then shooting the soldier trying to attack me in the head. I put my back to Kylie's and kept fighting, every once in a while, one of us would pull the other out of the way of an attack. before long only a couple soldiers were left. All the rest were dead, or too injured to keep fighting. I started walking towards the couple left, but before I got there Kylie pushed me over, a loud bang, the sound of a gun being fired, could be heard, then Kylie fell to the ground, blood covering her shoulder. When she fell, I saw a soldier on the ground, a smoking gun in his hand and a terrified look on his face. Without even tlokking, I fired off enough shots to kill the remaining soldiers and the soldier who shot Kylie, then rushed over to Kylie's side. The other angels stared at me, Kylie and the soldiers I had just killed without even aiming my gun. "Stop staring and help me carry her!" I shouted, starting to pick up the injured Kylie, Destiny ran over and helped me pick her up. "We need to get her back to camp." "But she's a human..." Hailey muttered. "A injured human who just saved all of our lives. Now help us." Destiny ordered. With Hunter and William in the lead, Destiny and I helping Kylie in the middle and Maya and Hailey in the back, we walked back to camp. Kylie's POV When I woke up I was lying in a bed, there were bandages covering my shoulder and I was wearing a shirt that wasn't mine. Sitting on a chair next to the bed with her arms and head resting on the bed, asleep, was the girl who Anna had told me to protect. "Are you awake?" I asked quietly, poking her cheek. "Hm? Is it already morning?" She mumbled. "I don't know what time it is..." "Kylie! You're okay!" She said, rather loudly, she seemed to have finally woken up. "Yeah, you're Anna's friend, yes?" "I'm Aubrey." She responded after nodding. "Where are we?" "My tent at the angel camp." "I'm inside the angel camp?" "Yeah, pretty much right in the middle..." "How did the battle end?" "The angels won, after you got hurt and passed out, we killed the rest of the soldiers in the West and the angels protecting the Nord managed to injure enough of them for Anna to tell them to retreat." "That's... Good..." "You're too injured to go back now..." "Could I stay here untill I'm somewhat healed?" "Of course, after all, the reason you're hurt is because you were protecting me, if you ever need anything, just let me know, for now, rest a bit, I'll let you know when dinner's ready." She said, walking out of the tent. "Sure, see you, and thanks." I muttered as she left. Nest chapter : The War - Part 2 [[Chapter 6 : The War - Part 2]]